1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical amplifier suitable for wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and also to a system including the optical amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a manufacturing technique and using technique for a low-loss (e.g., 0.2 dB/km) optical fiber have been established, and an optical communication system using the optical fiber as a transmission line has been put to practical use. Further, to compensate for losses in the optical fiber and thereby allow long-haul transmission, the use of an optical amplifier for amplifying signal light has been proposed or put to practical use.
An optical amplifier known in the art includes an optical amplifying medium to which signal light to be amplified is supplied and means for pumping the optical amplifying medium so that the optical amplifying medium provides a gain band including the wavelength of the signal light. For example, an erbium doped fiber amplifier (EDFA) includes an erbium doped fiber (EDF) as the optical amplifying medium and a pumping source for supplying pump light having a predetermined wavelength to the EDF. By preliminarily setting the wavelength of the pump light within a 0.98 .mu.m band or a 1.48 .mu.m band, a gain band including a wavelength of 1.55 .mu.m can be obtained. Further, another type optical amplifier having a semiconductor chip as the optical amplifying medium is also known. In this case, the pumping is performed by injecting an electric current into the semiconductor chip.
As a technique for increasing a transmission capacity by a single optical fiber, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is known. In a system adopting WDM, a plurality of optical carriers having different wavelengths are used. The plural optical carriers are individually modulated to thereby obtain a plurality of optical signals, which are wavelength division multiplexed by an optical multiplexer to obtain WDM signal light, which is output to an optical fiber transmission line. At the receiving end, the WDM signal light received is separated into individual optical signals by an optical demultiplexer, and transmitted data is reproduced according to each optical signal. Accordingly, by applying WDM, the transmission capacity in a single optical fiber can be increased according to the number of WDM channels.
In the case of incorporating an optical amplifier into a system adopting WDM, a transmission distance is limited by the wavelength characteristic of gain which characteristic is often called a gain tilt. For example, in the case that a plurality of optical amplifiers are cascaded, the gain tilt generated in each optical amplifier is accumulated to cause a degradation in signal-to-noise ratio for a low-level channel or a degradation in waveform due to nonlinear effects or the like for a high-level channel. As a result, a transmission distance for obtaining a required receiving sensitivity is limited. Accordingly, in this kind of system, it is greatly effective to make the gain tilt adjustable in each optical amplifier in increasing the transmission distance.